


With Many Years Of Joy To Come

by andrearitsu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Future, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: It's Kokoro's 20th birthday and for the first time in forever most of the old Circle girls are meeting up to celebrate!





	With Many Years Of Joy To Come

Inside the mansion echoes the sound of feet scurrying back and forth throughout the hallways. The lady servants of the Tsurumaki household, the Black Suits, wouldn’t be resting until everything is ready for the big feast. Today was a special day after all.

Today was Tsurumaki Kokoro’s 20th birthday.

The only daughter of the Tsurumaki family was still fast asleep in her bed as knocking fell on her door. She slowly opened her eyes and noted her two girlfriends, Kitazawa Hagumi and Hikawa Hina, nuzzled up to her. Kokoro smiled at them and stretched her arms towards the roof of her bed as the knocking sound repeated.

“I’m awake!” she exclaimed with a smile.

“Good morning, milady.” a young woman with short black hair stepped inside.

The woman’s name was Hayate, the chief servant among the Black Suits. She closed the door behind her and placed three sets of clothes down on the bedside table.

“As you requested, I procured clothes for miss Kitazawa and miss Hikawa as well.”

“Sweet! Will we have matching clothes?”

“Yes, I hope it’ll be to your liking. I also took the liberty of fixing a set for miss Maruyama, should it please herl.”

Kokoro looked over at Hina who was still asleep and tugging on Kokoro’s pajamas. Behind her lied Maruyama Aya, lead singer of Pastel＊Palettes.

“Uwaa… Did someone say my name?” a tired Aya muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

“I will let the four of you get ready, the guests will be arriving at ten.” Hayate gave a small nod to the girls before leaving the bedroom.

Hina and Hagumi were now waking up as well, though none of them were awake enough to fully register what day it was just yet. Apart from Kokoro who had already bounced out of bed and began changing out of her pajamas.

“Aya-chan~” Hina hugged the other idol, “Did you sleep well? It wasn’t too crowded in one bed was it?”

“It was fine, Kokoro-chan’s bed is surprisingly big.” Aya smiled and rested her head on Hina’s shoulder for a moment.

“The more the merrier!” Kokoro’s head popped out of the collar on her yellow button-up dress, “That’s the motto around my house!”

“Kokoron is right!” Hagumi had her first words of the day, “It’d be great if we could sleep like this every night.”

“Eh, I kind of like privacy from time to time, y’know?” Aya looked over at Kokoro.

“No problem! I’m glad you decided to stay the night, Aya.”

Aya flushed, she wasn’t a stranger to sleepovers but this was the first time she spent the night together with Hina and the rest of their polycule. It’d been years since Hina told her about dating Kokoro and by now it had also been nearly a year since she had learned about their polyamorous situation.

“It’s alright, Ayachin.” Hagumi had thrown her sleepwear off in no time at all, standing butt naked by the bedside as she picked out her set of clothes, making Aya cover her eyes. “I can’t stay the night like this all the time either after all.”

“Because of your siblings?” Hina scooted over to the side of the bed.

“Yeah. Ever since dad left things got harder on mom so I gotta help her out with the young ones a few times a week. Sometimes more.”

“So what are the birthday plans, Kokoro?” Hina quickly changed the topic.

“Smiles and happiness with our friends of course! I can’t wait to see everyone again.”

“Don’t you see most of them at practice?” asked Aya.

“Kaoru-kun have been traveling abroad this summer.” Hagumi, now dressed, responded.

“Yeah, and Michelle, Misaki and Kanon have been busy with work too.” Kokoro threw Hina’s clothes over to her. “But they’ll all be here today!”

Once the girls had all gotten dressed they made their way to the dining hall where the Black Suits had prepared breakfast for them. Aya was a bit taken aback with the fancy treatment, but she couldn’t deny loving every moment of it. As they sat down each of the Black Suits stepped into the hall and lined up in front of the table.

A harmonized birthday song, seemingly written for Kokoro from scratch, rang through the room as the Black Suits sang. Aya couldn’t help but wonder if vocal auditions was somehow part of the hiring process to work with the Tsurumaki family, though at the same time she’s not sure she wanted to know the inner workings of it all.

“Happy birthday, milady!” the Black Suits announced to the birthday girl’s applause. Then they dispersed and the four girls began eating. The hour of arrival was almost upon them, but it didn’t seem like Kokoro had even bothered looking at the time.

“Oh, Kokoro-chan. I hope it’s okay that I didn’t bring a present.” Aya suddenly realized she had arrived empty handed last night. “Hina’s invitation sort of came out of nowhere and-”

“It’s fine! I don’t want anything but smiles from my friends. I even forbid the ladies in black suits from giving me anything on my birthday for that reason.”

“I see.”

“Milady is a most generous person.” Hayate had appeared next to the group. “Instead of procuring birthday presents for her we are to give things from her yearly birthday wish list to charitable endeavors.”

“The goal of Hello, Happy World! is to spread happiness across the globe after all.” Hagumi interjected while hugging Kokoro from the side.

“Yeah, and I’m already plenty happy!”

“Milady.” another suited lady had appeared in the doorway, “The first guests have arrived.”

“Hooray, who is it?”

“Miss Matsubara and Miss Okusawa.” she gestured as Matsubara Kanon and Okusawa Misaki entered the room.

“Mii-kun! Kanon-chan-senpai!” Hagumi exclaimed and leapt out of her chair.

“Hey, uh, happy birthday!” Misaki stood kind of awkwardly as Hagumi hugged them both.

“You really don’t have to call me senpai anymore, Hagumi-chan.” noted Kanon before turning to Kokoro. “Happy birthday, Kokoro-chan!”

“Woah, you grew out your hair!” Hina noted while pointing at Misaki’s head.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Misaki’s hair was tied up in a ponytail that hung out the back of her cap. “I just wanted to try something new and, well, Kanon liked it so…”

“You’re very handsome.” Kanon placed her hand on Misaki’s shoulder.

“Oh, are you two…?” Aya had finally caught up with the rest.

“Ah, Aya-san. Yeah, we’ve been together for a while now.” Misaki blushed.

“In fact.” Kanon gripped Misaki’s hand and raised it towards the other girls. “We’re engaged.”

“Woah, I guess I never realized how many in the old Circle gang were dating now.” Aya fiddled with her hair. “That’s pretty cool!”

“What about you, Aya-chan?” Kanon asked. “Did you meet someone special?”

“Eheh, you know me, I’m an idol so… I shouldn’t be doing that stuff.”

“Ahem.” Hina did a soft cough into her fist. “Should we move into the living room?”

The huge living room was decorated in balloons and banners along the ceiling with the sunlight shining in through the windows and illuminating the various snacks and pastries placed on the catering table. Kokoro suggested they all just sit down and catch up on things while waiting for the others to arrive. They didn’t have to wait long as one of the Black Suits soon came by with another pair of guests.

“Sayo! Tsugumi!” Kokoro greeted the two.

“Sis!” Hina ran up to the guests quicker than the birthday girl herself.

“Happy Birthday, Tsurumaki-san.” spoke a calm Hikawa Sayo. “The rest of Roselia sends their regards as well.”

“As does Afterglow, Himari-chan was especially upset about not being able to come.” Hazawa Tsugumi brought forth a small box. “I know you didn’t want presents but my parents insisted we at least bring something we could eat together.”

“Oh, did you and sis’ bake something?” Hina was practically hanging from Sayo’s arm while addressing Tsugumi.

“Hina, please.” Sayo pulled herself loose. “It’s nothing too fancy, just some cookies.”

“Hagumi brought croquettes!” shouted Hagumi from the couch, “But we ate them all up last night.”

“We missed out on croquettes?” another voice entered the room.

“Kaa-kun!”

Toyama Kasumi had arrived with the rest of Poppin’Party in tow. Ichigaya Arisa, Yamambuki Saaya, Ushigome Rimi and Hanazono Tae all wished Kokoro a happy birthday as they sat down with the rest. The gathering was starting to look like a proper party by now, though a few of their invited friends had yet to make it.

“Hina-san, do you know if the rest of Pasupare will be show up?” asked Tsugumi while giving Sayo some personal space, as much of it was now occupied by her sister.

“Well, I actually don’t know. But it wouldn’t be very boppin’ of them to sit this party out.”

“I got a text from Eve saying that she and Maya were on their way.” added Aya.

“Chisato-san should be back in Japan by now, but she’s always rather busy.” mentioned Kanon. “Though I’m guessing she’ll arrive with-”

“Miss Seta and Miss Shirasagi have arrived, milady.”

“Bon anniversaire, Kokoro-chan.”

Seta Kaoru entered with Shirasagi Chisato on her arm. It had been a while since anyone in the room had met either of them due to Chisato studying abroad in Paris and Kaoru having joined her for the last few months before returning to Japan.

Though Chisato looked much the same as everyone remembered, Kaoru who had shocked everyone by cutting her hair short a few years ago was now well on her way back to her old length, wearing a low ponytail instead of her more signature high one.

“Kanon-chan, Hina-chan, Aya-chan, it’s good to see you all again.” Chisato smiled.

“I’m glad so many lovely little kittens were able to join us on such a special day.” Kaoru gestured at the other girls.  _ “C'est bon de te voir…” _

“Could you not?” Chisato nudged at Kaoru’s side.

“My dearest Chisato, I am merely pointing out that today is international cat day, of course.”

“Right…”

“Kao-kun! Kao-kun!” Hagumi was bouncing in her chair at the sight of the couple. “You have to tell us about your trip.”

“Now we just have to wait for Michelle and then all of Hello, Happy World! will be gathered!” Kokoro excitedly poured herself and the newest guests some punch.

“Yeah, uh, about that…” Misaki raised her hand. “Michelle won’t be arriving until later in the evening.”

“That’s a shame, but at least she’ll be ready for the concert!” Kaoru sat down.

“Are you sure you’re ready to perform, Kaoru-san? You’re not jet lagged or anything?”

“No, Misaki-san, the jet arrived on time. As you can see, since I’m here.”

“That’s not… Never mind.”

“Chisato-chan!” Aya turned to the most recently arrived guests. “Tell us about Paris, what was it like to live there for three years?”

“I quite enjoyed it, to be honest. It gave me a chance to expand my horizons and find myself, something I desperately needed after how tumultuous high school ended up being. I wound up staying longer than I first intended however.”

“Did you ever get lonely?” Hina had finally let go of her sister and joined the conversation.

“Well, I met some very nice people there, of course, but it wasn’t quite the same as back home. The agency asked me to not make too close bonds either, since I wouldn’t be staying.”

“Speaking of the agency’s requests.” Aya pointed at her ring finger. “What’s that about?”

Chisato looked at her left hand which, much like Misaki and Kanon had proudly showed off earlier, was adorned with a ring. Smiling she took Kaoru’s hand in her own and took a deep breath.

“Well, someone had to tie her down eventually. We got engaged before we left Paris.”

“I never imagined!” A shocked Kanon lit up.

“Really? I thought we all knew.” Rimi was refilling her glass. “Not that it’s not wonderful news regardless. Congratulations you two!”

“But should you really be flaunting that? Won’t you get in trouble?” Aya looked concerned.

“I was scared, of course, but seeing Hina-chan break the rules and not going back on her relationship with Kokoro-chan made me confident enough to go through with it. Not to mention, Maya-chan and Eve-chan have been dating since we just had formed.”

“They have?” Aya felt a weight in her stomach. “So I’m the only one who…”

“Oh, don’t concern yourself with that, Aya-chan.” Chisato brushed her hand across Aya’s cheek. “I think it’s better not to rush yourself.”

Aya let out an awkward laugh which got cut short when the last awaited guests of the hour, Wakamiya Eve and Yamato Maya, arrived to the party. Aya waved to them but retracted herself back a bit, still feeling off from the whole situation.

“Hello Kokoro-san and everyone! Happy birthday!” Eve rushed to hug Kokoro tight.

“Yo! Sorry that we’re a bit late.” Maya walked up to the others.

“Maya! Good to see you once more.” Kaoru got up to greet her former classmate.

“Hey there, Kaoru-san.” Maya smiled. “Haven’t seen you since the wrap party.”

“Wrap party?” Chisato looked puzzled.

“Kaoru-san and I attended the same theater program at Tokyo Arts.”

“Indeed we did. We performed a most delightful production of Roaming Sheep where Maya here got to play a leading role and all.”

“Heh, well I got to play one of the four orphans that share the lead.”

“She was fantastic!” Eve let go of Kokoro. “I wish you could have seen it, Chisato-san.”

“There’ll be future opportunities, I’m sure.”

Kokoro cartwheeled to the middle of the room and struck a confident pose in front of everyone, easily catching the attention of the sixteen girls sitting around chitchatting. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before addressing the crowd.

“Friends and loved ones! Thank you all for coming to my 20th birthday party! It’s been so long since so many of us were gathered like this and seeing all of your smiles is the greatest gift of all.” Kokoro did her best to sound mature in her excitement, clearly taking some pride in her new age.

“Just five years ago I was actually rather lonely…” she continued. “My private tutoring meant I didn’t have any classmates and my parents were worried about letting me go off on my own. But I insisted on attending high school with other people and all of you widened my world to so many new fun experiences!”

“Thank you!” Kokoro shed a few tears of joy. “I love you all so much!”

Hina and Hagumi ran up to Kokoro and hugged her tightly, soon followed by several of the other girls joining in on the group hug. As they pulled away, they heard the sound of a spoon knocking against a glass. The source of the sound was Aya, standing with a determined look on her face.

“Everyone!” Aya began. “I would like to come forward about something.”

“Aya-chan?” Chisato tilted her head.

“Truth is that I too have been learning more and more about love and friendship these years. When I became an idol I thought that all I needed was adoring fans to stay happy, but the more time I spent with my Pasupare girls and the rest of you the more I realized there was more to it all.”

The girls smiled warmly at Aya’s words, calmly waiting for her to continue.

“When I heard that Hina-chan got a girlfriend I was… I was furious. After all, why should she be able to just ignore the rules I was forcing myself to live by?” Aya put her glass back down. “But when I saw how happy her and Kokoro-chan were together I couldn’t be angry. And seeing all of you here today, happy with partners in love, some of you with several even…”

“Go on, Aya-chan.” Hina walked up to her. “It’s alright.”

“About a year ago Hina explained to me the, uh, situation with her, Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan. She also asked me something I had never been asked before. If I would consider being her girlfriend.”

“Seriously, Hina? Two girlfriends weren’t enough?” Sayo looked judgingly at her sister.

“Well, technically Hagumi-chan is only dating Kokoro.” Hina replied without any hesitation. “But that’s not the point here.”

“Right.” Aya paused for a second. “I was actually really happy that she asked me and I thought about how happy she and Kokoro had been. But I felt like I was betraying my idol status, so I couldn’t simply accept the way the rest of you did.”

“She became my  _ unofficial _ girlfriend.” Hina did air quotes as she spoke. “While Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan knew, we weren’t supposed to tell anyone else.”

“I… I was getting to that.” Aya blushed. “I’m sorry. With how honest and forward you all were I couldn’t help but feel that I should be as well.”

“Aya-chan…” Eve walked up and hugged Aya softly. “It’s brave of you to take this step despite what might come of it. It’s in true samurai spirit.”

“Truth to be told, I think the fact that you were worried only means you’re a bit more careful than any other member in our band.” Maya smiled.

“Excuse me, but I kept these things repressed and hidden for several years so I think I’m equally careful.” Chisato corrected Maya’s statement. “But she’s right, you don’t have to apologize for anything, Aya-chan. We’re all very happy for you, Hina-chan and Kokoro-chan.”

“Oh, she’s not  _ my _ unofficial girlfriend, only Hina’s.” Kokoro interjected.

“Sorry, I have to admit, this is kind of confusing.”

“Well…” Arisa, who had been quiet for most of the gathering, spoke up. “Every relationship is different from person to person, or in this case group to group. Not all polyamorous relationships have everyone dating each other like me and Popipa.”

“Wait, you’re  _ all _ dating each other!?” Aya and Chisato spoke in unison.

“Y-you didn’t know!?” Arisa turned red. “W-w-well just forget I said anything!”

“Ah, so much sapphic energy in this room.  _ Mon coeur chante~! _ ” Kaoru struck a pose.

“If only we could get Michelle a girlfriend too, then we’d all have one.” said Hagumi.

“You’re right! Misaki, do you know any other bears?” Kokoro inquired with glee.

“Uh, well, actually… Michelle already… She already has a girlfriend.” Misaki responded in a panic. “Her name is Ka… Ka… Kadence! Kadence the bear.”

“That’s amazing!” Hagumi and Kokoro shone up.

“We simply have to meet this Kadence some day.” Kaoru added.

“Me too, I’d love to meet Michelle’s girlfriend.” Rimi joined the three dummies, forming a quartet.

“Of course…”

“Miss Okusawa, shall we help procure a suit for Miss Matsubara to wear?” whispered Hayate as subtly as she could.

“Yes, please do.”

The festivities continued into the evening where Hello, Happy World! performed a mini concert from the roof of the mansion before seeing off those who wouldn’t be staying the night. Though these girls have only known each other for five years, Kokoro knew for certain that they’d all be spreading joy together for many years to come…

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time. I wanted to write something for Kokoro's birthday and I basically forced myself to get this done despite my writer's block. Been struggling with some really nasty depression drops this year and it's affected my creative output badly. Hopefully I'll find my way out of it and get back to writing more.


End file.
